DESEJO PROIBIDO
by Cat Cullenn
Summary: Após muitos percalços e aventuras, Bella tinha a vida que desejou: vivia feliz com Edward e sua filha Nessie. Mas nada é perfeito, ainda mais quando se é eterno. Um desejo grande e incontrolável surge. Que decisão ela deve tomar?
1. Prólogo

**Eu nunca imaginara, quando peguei aquele avião em direção a Forks, que minha vida tomaria um rumo tão diferente. Mas também, como imaginar que em uma cidade tão gélida iria encontrar um amor tão verdadeiro, que me aqueceria a alma?**

**Foram tantas sensações nunca experimentadas, que surgiram em tão pouco tempo!**

**A descoberta de um pai amoroso e gentil, embora calado e tímido em suas demonstrações...**

**A descoberta de um amor puro e verdadeiro, absorto em mistério e revelações surpreendentes...**

**A descoberta de uma paixão quente e arrebatadora por Jacob, completamente inversa ao amor que supria por Edward...**

**A descoberta de um mundo totalmente diferente, envolto em lendas até então desacreditadas...**

**A experiência de amadurecer repentinamente, lutando por minha vida e pela vida dos que eu amava...**

**E enfim a conquista de meus objetivos, a paz presente de novo, e toda a eternidade para viver com meu verdadeiro amor.**

**E então isso.**

**Num dia comum, onde tudo estava correndo normalmente, aconteceu.**

**A sensação foi inexplicável. Não há como transpor em palavras o calor que percorreu meu corpo; meu cérebro não conseguia processar nada além daquela imagem; minha garganta ardia; meus olhos não se desviavam por nada.**

**Naquele dia, que começara tão normal, minha vida mudou bruscamente. E agora eu não sei o que fazer, que decisão tomar, que rumo seguir.**


	2. Chapter I Vida Feliz

**Capítulo I - Vida Feliz**

**POV DE BELLA**

Nem nos meus mais belos devaneios humanos eu poderia imaginar que minha vida seria tão perfeita.

Edward era muito mais do que sempre sonhei. Carinhoso, romântico, gentil. Dedicado a mim e a Renesmee, vivemos em tamanha paz e tranqüilidade que dava inveja a qualquer pessoa.

Os dias passavam tranqüilos e sem maiores transtornos. Depois que os Volturi foram embora, nunca mais fomos incomodados. Ás vezes recebíamos alguma correspondência ou telefonema de Aro, querendo notícias de Renesmee, mais para suprir a sua curiosidade do que para nos amedrontar.

E assim os anos foram se passando, calmamente.

É verdade que o tempo, para nós vampiros, passa de uma maneira muito peculiar... Não há pressa quando há a eternidade nos esperando.

Renesmee cresceu saudável e feliz, um ser híbrido com tantas vantagens... Parecia que ela só havia herdado as boas características de sua dúbia natureza...

Jacob continuava venerando-a incansavelmente. E era notório que o sentimento era recíproco: Renesmee não conseguia ficar muito longe dele, e os dois seguiam assim.

Agora, tendo acabado de completar 18 anos, Renesmee havia atingido o auge de sua beleza, que ficaria intocada para sempre. Seus cabelos ondulados lhe chegavam quase à cintura estreita, bem delineada. Seus músculos eram torneados de uma maneira bastante feminina, bem dispostos em seu 1,75 m. Sua voz era praticamente uma sinfonia, que hipnotizava qualquer ouvinte. Ela e Jacob formavam um casal esplêndido, o tom avermelhado da pele dele com seus cabelos negros no alto de seus 1,92 m contrastando com a pele de porcelana de Renesmee, que vivia com um corado saudável no rosto.

Rosalie e Emmet passaram um tempo longe de nossa família; como de costume, foram curtir uma lua-de-mel sozinhos. Foi difícil Emmet convencer Rosalie a viajar, pois mesmo com o passar dos anos sua fissura por Renesmee continuava a mesma: chegava a ser obsessiva. Mas no fim, depois de Renesmee prometer ligar todos os dias e responder todas as centenas de e-mails, Rosalie foi persuadida e dirigiu-se para Paris com Emmet. Voltaram felizes e renovados, Rosalie com três malas cheias de presentes para Renesmee.

Alice e Jasper estavam cada vez mais unidos, se é que isso era possível. Com o passar dos anos, Jasper estava mais acostumado à nossa vida de restrições, menos relutante em ficar na presença de humanos. Isso era um alívio para Alice, que apesar de confiar plenamente nele (o que também era amenizado por ela ter o privilégio de ver o futuro, claro) não precisava mais ficar a cada segundo o incentivando, dizendo para ele ficar tranqüilo.

Como era de se esperar, Alice e eu nos tornamos verdadeiras irmãs. Claro que eu também tinha um ótimo relacionamento com Rosalie: depois de Renesmee tínhamos um verdadeiro amor em comum. Porém Alice era minha escudeira; ríamos juntas, brincávamos juntas, chorávamos juntas. Se bem que, graças a Deus, não tínhamos motivos para chorar.

Carlisle e Esme continuavam sendo o ponto de equilíbrio de toda a família. E quando eu digo família, não conto somente com nós, os Cullen (levou um tempinho para que eu me acostumasse em ser chamada de Cullen), mas também com o Clã Denali, que após o incidente com os Volturi ficou ainda mais próximo de nossa família. O incidente com Irina demorou muito para ser superado, e até hoje há uma certa angústia quando sem querer alguém toca em seu nome. Mas a vida é assim... Quem sabe após mais algumas décadas esse desconforto finalmente passe e o nome de Irina possa ser falado abertamente, com tom de saudade somente.

Estávamos morando na Suíça, tendo em vista que não podíamos ficar mais em Forks, já que os anos passavam e nós não envelhecíamos. Escolhemos a cidade de Giswil, com 3.400 habitantes, e com um tempo muito similar a Forks. Jacob é que não gostava muito, e Renesmee também não, mas pelo menos ela tinha o seu cobertor natural de 1,92 para aquecê-la (se bem que prefiro não pensar nisso, sabe como é, para as mães as filhas são eternas crianças).

Charlie agora morava na reserva com Sue, vivendo tranqüilamente. Havia se aposentado há alguns anos, e aproveitava todo o tempo livre pescando. Seth havia ido para a faculdade, e Leah decidiu fazer intercâmbio no Brasil, então ele e Sue estavam vivendo como um verdadeiro casal, sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Nos falávamos quase diariamente, e pelo menos de três em três meses Renesmee e Jacob iam visitá-los.

A vida, para mim, era perfeita, e eu não conhecia uma pessoa sequer que pudesse afirmar o contrário.


	3. Chapter II União

**Capítulo II – União**

**POV DE BELLA**

- E o que você acha de Dezembro? É um meio termo, faltam ainda quase seis meses.

- Aff... Sinceramente Renesmee, temos que discutir isso AGORA?

Estávamos os três na sala de TV (eu, Edward e Renesmee), quando ela resolveu perguntar a Edward se poderia, enfim, marcar a data de seu casamento com Jacob. É claro que Edward sabia que essa data estava cada dia mais próxima, mas desde que Renesmee completara 18 anos ele utilizava seus dotes de ler a mente para fugir de sua presença assim que captava qualquer sinal de que ela iria tocar no assunto.

- Paaaaaaai!

Não agüentei quando Renesmee choramingou a palavra PAI para Edward e comecei a rir, o que fez com que Edward me olhasse com seu olhar "eu estou falando sério"... Mas eu sabia que Renesmee só usava aquela arma quando REALMENTE queria convencer Edward de algo, tendo em vista que, no dia a dia, fora de casa, ela nos chamava pelo nome próprio: Edward e Bella, e não pai e mãe. Também pudera... Ter uma recém adulta chamando a mim de mãe, nos meus eternos 19 anos, e a Edward de pai (com seus eternos 17), acabaria com qualquer disfarce de pessoas comuns.

- Ah, Renesmee, golpe baixo! Vem cá, não dá pra esperar mais um tempo? Você acabou de passar no vestibular!

- Mãaaaaae!

Edward me olhou como quem diz "Vê se não vai me contradizer", mas infelizmente tive que contrariá-lo. Conhecia muito bem essa história de "você tem que aproveitar a sua vida primeiro", e é uma das coisas de que me lembro perfeitamente, pelo fato de ser irritante.

- Edward amor, desculpe, mas a Renesmee está certa... Convenhamos, a gente já sabe que os dois irão ficar juntos, que nasceram um pro outro! Então que diferença faz? E além do mais, Alice já está ficando impaciente, há muito tempo ela não tem um evento como esse para planejar! Sem falar que Charlie está ficando velho, não podemos esquecer que para ele o tempo faz diferença! Quero que ele esteja presente quando a sua única neta se casar!

Edward olhou para mim por um longo momento, e depois para Renesmee, que esperava impaciente por sua resposta às minhas ponderações.

- Argh, que seja Dezembro então! Mas antes eu quero ter uma conversinha muito séria com o seu cachorrinho, hein!

Ele devia estar realmente muito contrariado, há mais de dez anos não ouvia chamar Jacob assim...

- Paaaaaai, TE AMO! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigadaaa!

Renesmee saiu correndo, e assim que abriu a porta quase derrubou Alice, que estava parada no corredor, com cara de felicidade, dando pulinhos e batendo palminhas silenciosas!

- Aliceeeee! Até que enfim, Edward deixou!

Edward torceu o nariz ao perceber que assim que cedeu a sua vontade Renesmee voltou a chamá-lo de Edward, e não mais de PAI, e eu afaguei seu joelho em consolo.

- Eu vi, eu viiii! Na verdade vi desde o momento que você entrou aqui, mas não queria estragar esse momento tão docinho!

- Pois é, vai ser em dezembro! Tava pensando em um vestido tomara que caia falso, com uma renda que sobe até o pescoço e que cobre os braços, e...

Podíamos ouvir Renesmee e Alice se afastando, completamente entusiasmadas. Levantei de onde estava e sentei-me no colo de Edward, que estava com os olhos vidrados na TV, sem prestar atenção no que estava passando.

- Um beijo pelos seus pensamentos...

Edward então me olhou, afagando meu rosto com a parte de trás dos dedos, com seu toque de veludo. Virou a mão e segurou a minha nuca, beijando o lóbulo da minha orelha, e eu podia sentir o ar saindo de sua boca, quente, me causando arrepios.

- No momento estou pensando em como você está linda com essa blusa... E que essa história besta de casamento pelo menos tem um lado bom... Teremos a casa só para nós dois novamente.

Então é que me lembrei que estava com uma blusa azul marinho... Os anos passavam, mas algumas coisas permaneciam iguais, e essa era uma delas. Edward sempre gostou do contraste do azul contra a minha pele.

Realmente, enquanto tentava persuadir Edward a permitir o casamento de Jacob e Renesmee, não havia me tocado que definitivamente assim eles seriam um casal. E quem casa quer casa. Quando mudamos para Giswil ficamos eu, Edward, Renesmee e Jacob em um apartamento; Carlisle, Esme, Jasper e Alice em outro e Rosalie e Emmet em um terceiro.

Claro que passávamos muito tempo na casa de Carlisle, pois eram todos próximos um do outro. E claro também que Renesmee e Jacob dormiam em quartos separados, um o mais distante possível do outro (não que eu ou Edward realmente acreditássemos que isso pudesse impedir alguma coisa), mas depois de casados com certeza teriam que ter privacidade, assim como ocorreu entre mim e Edward.

- Hummm, ta vendo? Tudo na vida tem um lado positivo... É só olhar de outro prisma...

Sussurrei isso enquanto segurava os cabelos da nuca de Edward, e com a outra mão abria os primeiros botões de sua camisa. Podia sentir sua ereção já completamente formada embaixo de mim, e sua mão apertando minha coxa por cima dos meus jeans.

Edward procurou minha boca com a sua, forçando caminho com a sua língua, explorando toda a região que ele já conhecia de cor. Desceu pelo meu pescoço com beijos entreabertos, passando pela clavícula e alcançando o topo dos meus seios.

- Ah, Edward...

- Ham, ham, ham, ham!

Em um sobressalto levantamos da poltrona, e se pudéssemos ficar corados, pareceríamos um verdadeiro pimentão. Emmet (com seu dom de chegar em momentos inoportunos) havia entrado na sala e nos olhava com uma cara de "estou interrompendo algo?'". Como se ele não soubesse que sim...

- Nossa maninho, o amasso estava bom mesmo, estava tão concentrado que nem me ouviu chegando? Olha que eu estava cantarolando bem alto em pensamento a "Marcha Nupcial"!

- Ah, Emmet, vai encher outro, ok? – Edward falava enquanto abotoava os botões da camisa que eu havia aberto pouco tempo antes – E não vem me sacanear com essa ladainha de casamento não, senão vai sobrar pra você!

- Hahahaha! Essa eu quero ver, Ed! "Lá vem a noiiiiiva, toda de braaaaanco! E atrás vem o cachorrinho de terninho e tamaaaanco"!

Mal tive tempo de mandar Emmet parar... Ele já estava correndo com Edward atrás dele.

Desci as escadas e me deparei com Renesmee, sentada no grande sofá branco da sala de estar, rodeada por Alice, Rose e Esme.

- Ah, Tulipas e Frésias? Você acha mesmo? – Renesmee me viu chegando e me encarou – Bella, o que você acha?

- Claro Renesmee, é uma linda combinação! Pode ficar tranqüila, Alice tem o dom de produzir os eventos mais lindos e requintados que já presenciei!

- Aiiii, assim fico lisonjeada! Mas é verdade, modéstia a parte, Bella tem razão!

- BABYYYY!

Jacob chegou, com seu jeito nada discreto de ser, e puxou Renesmee de seu lugar, dando aquele abraço de urso que faria qualquer pessoa normal morrer sem ar.

- Não acredito, acabei de ler seu torpedo! É verdade? Papi enfim liberou nosso casório?

Renesmee riu do comentário de Jacob... Ele sempre chamava Edward de "Papi" quando queria irritá-lo, mas dessa vez saiu tão naturalmente que ele nem parecia ter se tocado.

- Liberei sim, meio relutante, mas mudo de opinião rapidamente se você voltar a me chamar de Papi, cachorrinho!

Edward estava parado na porta, com Emmet (com sua camisa parcialmente rasgada) logo atrás de si.

- É Jacob, ele não está com muito bom humor hoje, não – Emmet disse, apontando para a camisa rasgada.

- Ahhhhh Ed, dá cá um abraço! Vou ser oficialmente seu Genro! Que felicidaaaaade!

E com seu jeito espalhafatoso de ser abraçou Edward, que acabou se entregando ao abraço.

Não demorou muito estávamos todos reunidos na sala de estar; Carlisle havia chagado a pouco do hospital e conversávamos sobre os preparativos do tão esperado evento, quando o telefone tocou.

- Que estranho... Estamos todos aqui, já falei com Charlie hoje... Quem será?

- Aro – Alice falou tão baixo que quase não pudemos ouvir.

Olhei para Edward e ele estava com um olhar sombrio, olhando para Alice, lendo seus pensamentos.

- O que ele quer? – Emmet perguntou, quase gritando, enquanto o telefone ainda tocava.

Alice e Edward responderam em uníssono:

**-** Ele quer convocar uma _UNIÃO_**.**


	4. Chapter III Reviravolta

**Capítulo III – Reviravolta**

**POV DE BELLA**

É impressionante como a vida é... Como o desenrolar de uma história, de uma vida pode mudar de um segundo para o outro.

Foi assim depois que recebemos aquele telefonema de Aro.

Carlisle atendeu ao telefone receoso após o comentário de Edward e Alice, mas como era de se esperar agiu com naturalidade e tranqüilidade, não deixando transparecer em sua voz nenhuma gota de aflição.

Ficamos todos o encarando apreensivos enquanto os primeiros minutos se passavam, e a conversa mantinha o tom de velhos amigos que não se falavam há muito tempo: como vai a família, alguma novidade?...

Enfim Aro passou a informar o real motivo da ligação, e Carlisle escutava calado, apenas balançando a cabeça e soltando alguns "Hum" e "Ah" alternados. Olhei para Edward e vi que suas feições ficavam cada vez mais sombrias, à medida que lia os pensamentos de Carlisle e descobria o que Aro estava falando.

- Ok Aro, entendi tudo. Como você sabe, vivemos em família, em uma verdadeira democracia em nosso lar. Por isso não posso responder a você imediatamente, antes tenho que consultar a todos. Volto a ligar o mais breve possível. Ok. Até breve.

Carlisle desligou o telefone e olhou para Edward, que mantinha o olhar fixo em seus olhos, visivelmente pensando em como iria nos transmitir a notícia, qualquer que fosse.

- Carlisle, não precisamos nos envolver nessa história! Não faz muito tempo eles estavam contra nós, querendo dizimar nossa família! Não podem...

- Edward, não é educado ficarmos discutindo sem colocar todos à par da situação! – carlisle interrompeu Edward, que voltou a encará-lo com seu olhar sombrio.

- Tem razão, me desculpem, é que não posso acreditar no que Aro teve a audácia de pedir!

- Peloamordedeus gente, se eu tivesse um coração já tinha infartado! – Emmet estava de pé e berrava, com sua camisa parcialmente rasgada – uma cena que seria hilária, não fosse pela seriedade da situação.

- É verdade, querido, o que está havendo? – Esme, sempre com seu jeito doce e tranqüilo, não conseguia deixar de demonstrar sua procupação.

- Vamos para a sala de jantar, por favor.

Todos seguimos Carlisle para a sala de jantar, com sua imensa mesa de carvalho, que servia para nossas reuniões, já que naquela casa não a utilizávamos para seus fins reais.

Sentamos, Carlisle na cabeceira, ladeado por Esme e Edward.

- Aro ligou para falar com relação aos acontecimentos que estão ocorrendo na Espanha.

- Como se nós não soubessemos! Está estampado em todos os jornais e noticiários do mundo! É praticamente uma carnificina! Deve ser o maior exercito criado até hoje, um bando de recém criados matando a esmo! – Jasper falava com indignação, como sempre ocorria quando o assunto era relacionado a vampiros recém criados agindo desgovernadamente.

- Exatamente. Ocorre que a coisa está tomando proporções cada vez maiores. Aro contou que recebeu um comunicado do "líder" do bando, Joshua. Ao que parece, eles estão indo a Volterra, acabar com o "reinado" dos Volturi.

Por um momento todos ficamos calados, nos entreolhando, esperando que Carlisle continuasse, que explicasse o que isso tem a ver conosco. Foi Edward que rompeu o silêncio:

- Eles são muitos. Joshua, claro, não especificou quantos. Aro está temeroso, pois depois que percebeu que os Volturi não são imbatíveis, a julgar pela vez que quase nos enfrentaram, percebe que realmente podem acabar perdendo essa guerra. Querem nossa ajuda, querem que nos unamos a eles.

- Ah, fala séeeeeeerio! – Emmet quase subiu na mesa, tão indignado estava. – Eu quero mais é que eles sejam destronados mesmo, que caiam desse pedestal imaginário que eles criaram! Eu até hoje estou frustrado de não ter dado uma boa surra no Félix, e eles querem que eu vá lá AJUDÁ-LO?

- Emmet, por favor, deixa eles acabarem de falar! – Esme não gostava da situação tanto quanto todos nós, mas sua voz continuava tranqüila.

- A situação é a seguinte: apesar de tudo o que ocorreu entre nossa família e os Volturi há alguns anos, eles controlam a ordem de nossa espécie há muito tempo. Eu mesmo vivi com eles durante algumas décadas, e apesar de existirem divergências em nossa forma de pensar e agir, a convivência de todos da nossa espécie entre si e com os humanos seria praticamente impossível de ocorrer. Como vocês me ouviram dizer a Aro, vivemos em democracia, e em nossa família todos tem direito de fazer e agir como acharem correto. Por isso quero que todos, civilizadamente, exponham suas opiniões, para que possamos decidir, juntos, como iremos agir.

Como sempre, após as sábias palavras de Carlisle, todos ficaram pensativos. Jacob era o que se mostrava mais impaciente, mas não ousava ter uma de suas explosões nesse momento tão delicado para todos. Foi Jasper quem começou.

- Bem, vou ser o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio... Como todos sabem, eu conheço muito bem como agem e como pensam esses vampiros recém criados. Por isso mesmo sei que, dependendo de sua quantidade, esse exército de recém criados pode sim ser um perigo aos Volturi. Ainda mais porque, vale ressaltar, nós não sabemos quantos deles podem ter algum dom especial. Nossa Bella mesmo, nos surpreendeu sendo um escudo poderosíssimo. Quem garante que não pode haver um (ou até mesmo mais de um) nesse exército. Tudo bem, é irritante essa arrogância existente nos Volturi, mas será mesmo que é melhor arriscarmos essa pequena civilidade que temos, policiada pelos Volturi, e acabar ficando "nas mãos" desses marginais? Sim porquê, derrotando os Volturi, o ego do exército estará inflado, e eles se sentirão os novos reis. A humanidade poderia ser dizimada rapidamente.

O silêncio na sala era total. Ninguém, exceto Renesmee e Jacob, respirava. Assim, Jasper decidiu continuar:

- Por isso, eu voto por apoiarmos os Volturi. E no final, ainda poderá ser uma atitude positiva para nós, pois não ficaríamos mais receosos cada vez que ouvíssimos o nome VOLTURI. Afinal, eles teriam uma dívida de lealdade conosco.

- Concordo com todas as suas palavras, Jasper. – Carlisle afirmou.

- Aaaffff! Eu também. Até que você ás vezes pensa, né Jazz? – Emmet, como sempre, não conseguia falar com seriedade, mesmo quando o assunto era REALMENTE SÉRIO.

- Edward? – Carlisle olhava para Edward esperando que ele se manifestasse.

- Nunca deixaria você, Em e Jazz sozinhos nessa. Eu piraria se ficasse aqui.

- Ótimo! Então vamos arrumar nossas malas e vamos para Itália! – Renesmee rapidamente falou após a manifestação de Edward. Agora que viu que todos concordaram, havia até uma certa excitação em seu rosto; suas bochechas estavam coradas e podíamos ouvir seu coração de passarinho batendo descompassadamente. Há muito tempo ela sonhava em conhecer a Itália.

- Nem pensar, Renesmee! Você ficou MALUCA? – Edward levantou-se de sua cadeita e bateu na mesa, fazendo um estrondo que assustou Alice e Rose, que estavam em meio a uma conversa. – Nem pensar que iremos colocar você, ou melhor, qualquer uma de vocês nesse risco! Vocês FICAM!

Assim que Edward acabou de falar, uma profusão de vozes se propagou pela sala. Rosalie estava indignada, e gesticulava enquanto tentava se fazer ouvir. Alice, com sua voz de fada, dizia que seu dom de ver o futuro seria um dos mais úteis em uma batalha, e que com certeza Aro pensara nela quando ligara para cá. Carlisle e Esme eram os únicos que permaneciam calados, assim como eu, observando toda aquela confusão que se criara após a observação de Edward.

- Por favor, vamos nos acalmar... Essa confusão não nos levará a lugar nenhum...

Ao ouvir a voz de Carlisle, todos pararam e olharam para ele, aguardando sua opinião.

- Infelizmente, acho que Edward tem razão. Se vivemos hoje com esse receio com relação aos Volturi, é porque temos consciência de que eles desejam coisas muito preciosas para nós: o poder de Edward de ler mentes, o poder de Alice de ver o futuro, o poder de Bella de proteger os que estão a sua volta... Sem falar no maior desejo de Aro: Renesmee. Ele nunca havia visto nada como Renesmee, em toda a sua existência. Sua curiosidade com relação a ela é imensa. Não podemos colocar tantas pessoas de nossa família em "perigo". Além do mais, com Renesmee presente, a atenção de Edward, e de todos nós, ficaria desfocada, pois nos preocuparíamos em protegê-la acima de tudo. Por isso, acho que Renesmee não deve ir à Itália. Com relação à Alice, acredito que sua presença será muito útil, e nos precaveria de surpresas desagradáveis.

Renesmee soltou um muxixo baixo, quase uma lamentação, mas não debateu pois respeitava muito a opinião de Carlisle. E sabia que, acima de tudo, ele estava com a razão.

- Então é isso. – Jasper concluiu – Vamos eu, Carlisle, Edward, Emmet, Alice (não que eu goste dessa idéia mocinha, nós vamos conversar sobre os limites), Rosalie e Esme.

Foi aí que a ficha caiu.

- E eu? Vocês vão me deixar aqui? Meu escudo é muito útil, eu posso ajudar muito vocês e...

- NÃO! Bella, pelo amor de Deus! Alguém tem que ficar aqui, cuidar de Renesmee e...

- Edward, não sou nenhuma criança, já fiz 18 anos!

- Não se mete Renesmee, isso é conversa de adulto! Bella, meu amor, por favor, entende meu lado. Você e Renesmee PRECISAM estar a salvo para que eu possa me concentrar!

Tenho que admitir que ás vezes esse jeito marido/pai/amigo superprotetor de Edward me dá nos nervos... Afinal não sou nenhuma inválida retardada! Pelo contrário, surpreendi a todos como recém criada.

- Edward, raciocina, eu posso ajudar e...

- Fim de papo, Bella. Carlisle, Jazz, Em... Vamos organizar nossa partida.

Simplesmente odiava quando Edward fazia isso. Tomava uma decisão e não ouvia a minha opinião, nem levava em conta. Já havia tentado conversar com ele sobre isso diversas vezes, e ele sempre se esquivava. E pelo visto, essa conversa seria adiada mais uma vez, já que ele, jasper, Emmet, Carlisle, Rose e Alice já haviam saído, para decidir os preparativos da viagem.

- Bella, vai ficar tudo bem, né?

Olhei para Jacob e ele parecia inseguro.

- Espero que sim, Jake... Espero que sim...


	5. Chapter IV Despedida

**Capítulo IV – Despedida**

**POV DE BELLA**

O resto do fim de tarde passou depressa. Renesmee e Jacob foram para nosso apartamento, que era na mesma quadra, e logo depois eu e Edward também seguimos para lá.

Quando chegamos, eles já estavam dormindo (Edward foi checar se cada um estava em seu respectivo quarto). Fomos para o nosso quarto, e Edward seguiu direto para o Closet, separando o que iria levar na viagem.

Eu ainda estava muito revoltada com o fato de não ir com eles para Volterra, e Edward sabia disso. Por isso, deixei-0 sozinho e segui para o banho. Precisava relaxar meus músculos.

Nosso banheiro era uma parte da casa que eu simplesmente AMAVA. Enorme, com duas pias, o chão como se fosse um tabuleiro de xadrez, preto e branco.

Fui em direção a jacuzzi e liguei a água quente. Peguei os sais de banho e esperei encher, enquanto tirava os jeans justos e preparava meu roupão.

Entrei vagarosamente na hidro, sentindo meu corpo se acostumar ao toque da água fervendo, uma sensação tão gostosa na minha pele de mármore. Após sentir meu corpo inteiro envolto na espuma, apoiei a cabeça na borda e fechei os olhos.

Não conseguia acreditar que a família praticamente inteira iria se arriscar em Volterra e eu fora barrada. Era simplesmente terrível essa sensação de incapacidade. Ficar aqui, a quilômetros de distância, sem saber exatamente o que está acontecendo, e na hora que acontece. Aff.

Estava tão inundada de pensamentos que nem vi Edward se aproximar de mim.

- Bella...?

Sua voz era quase um sussurro. Abri os olhos e virei a cebaça para o lado. Edward estava parado, em pé próximo a Jacuzzi, completamente nu. Seu membro estava completamente ereto, em ponto de bala, e ele se tocava da base à ponta, em um movimento uniforme e sedutor.

- Você tem alguma noção de como vou sentir sua falta? De como ele vai sentir falta do seu corpo?

Edward sabia que eu estava com raiva, e sabia que dessa forma não havia raiva que resistisse. Me ajoelhei na hidro, e virei de frente para ele.

- Na verdade, não tenho noção não... Acho que você deveria provar que o que está dizendo é verdade.

**FIM DO POV DE BELLA**

**POV DO EDWARD**

Eu sabia que Bella estava uma fera comigo.

Mas não conseguia cogitar a possibilidade de levá-la para Volterra. Para que eu conseguisse me concentrar, ela tinha que estar segura, cuidando de Renesmee.

Partiria no dia seguinte de manhã. Separei apenas o necessário para levar; o restante compraria por lá mesmo. Até porque não era uma viagem de lazer... Pretendia ficar lá o menor tempo possível.

Não podia pensar em viajar, enfrentar uma luta, estando brigado com Bella.

Olhei pela porta entreaberta do banheiro e vi que Bella havia entrado na hidromassagem. Não conseguia ver nenhum vestígio de seu corpo, estava totalmente encoberto pela espuma. Só uma pequena parte de seu joelho estava pra fora.

Ela estava com a cabeça recostada na borda, apoiada em uma toalha, com os olhos fechados. Havia uma ruga entre seus olhos, vincando a testa. Como imaginei, ela devia estar remoendo uma raiva imensa por mim, por meu instinto de proteção que, eu sabia, muitas vezes ela achava exagerado.

Tirei minha calça bege e minha camisa de algodão branca e deixei jogado no chão do quarto, perto da porta do banheiro, junto com minha Boxer branca. Silenciosamente me aproximei da Jacuzzi, e Bella, envolta em seus pensamentos, não me ouviu chegar.

Só de ficar ali, olhando para ela, imaginando seu corpo despido imerso na água quente, envolto em espuma, meu corpo já começou a reagir. Era impressionante como eu a desejava, como meu corpo ansiava pelo toque do corpo dela. Minha ereção formou-se rapidamente, e em instinto eu comecei a me tocar vagarosamente, aproveitando o meu momento voyer.

-Bella...? – Minha voz saiu quase em um sussurro.

Ela abriu os olhos e virou a cabeça lentamente em minha direção.

- Você tem alguma noção de como vou sentir sua falta? De como ele vai sentir falta do seu corpo? – Era a mais pura verdade. Só de pensar em passar muito tempo longe do corpo de Bella minha cabeça rodava.

Ela vagarosamente se ajoelhou na hidro, e ficou de frente para mim.

- Na verdade, não tenho noção não... Acho que você deveria provar que o que está dizendo é verdade.

Sabia que isso era mentira. Ela tinha TOTAL noção do que eu estava falando, só queria me desafiar.

Agora, com ela ajoelhada, a espuma começou a escorrer pelo seu corpo, de volta a hidro. Seus seios perfeitos começaram a aparecer, e depois sua barriga bem definida.

Dei um passo em direção a Bella e agarrei sua nuca, puxando levemente seus cabelos e inclinando sua cabeça para trás. Sua boca se abriu parcialmente, e ela soltou um gemido baixo, em apreensão ao que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Você é tão linda, tão perfeita...

Bella então levantou as duas mãos e agarrou meu membro, com uma mão envolvida em minha ereção e a outra massageando meus testículos.

- ME. CHUPA. AGORA.

Bella se aproximou e envolveu minha ereção com sua boca quente, engolindo todo o meu membro, e eu podia sentir a entrada da sua garganta. Com a mão que agarrava seu cabelo eu a impulsionei ainda mais, estocando para dentro e para fora.

- Você gosta de me chupar, querida?

- É uma sensação maravilhosa, amor... O seu gosto, o seu cheiro... São simplesmente deliciosos!

Ela falava isso com os lábios tocando a extremidade, somente com os olhos virados para mim.

Num movimento rápido, levantei Bella e a tirei de dentro da Hidro, deixando-a de frente pra mim. Agarrei seus seios com as duas mãos, abaixando a cabeça e sugando seu mamilo direito que estava duro entre meus dedos.

- Ah, porra Edward!

Desci minhas mãos pela cintura de Bella e agarrei sua bunda, num aperto forte e um pouco violento. Levantei-a do chão, e instintivamente ela cruzou as pernas pela minha cintura.

- Sabe o que eu vou fazer com você agora? – Falei, olhando em seus olhos - Eu vou te comer de uma forma que você vai ficar sonhando comigo durante cada dia que eu estiver em Volterra.

Coloquei Bella sentada em cima da enorme bancada do banheiro, entre as duas pias. Segurei suas coxas e puxei-a para mais perto, a fim de que meu membro quase em ebolição ficasse em contato com sua entrada.

- Me come.. Pelo amor de Deus, me come agora, eu estou pronta...

- Calma, amor... Vamos ficar um tempo longe... Acho que essa noite tem que ser especial.

Me ajoelhei em frente de Bella, e sua entrada ficou bem na altura de meus olhos.

- Adoro quando você fica assim, encharcada pra mim.

Aproximei minha boca e toquei seu clitóris com a ponta da língua, e Bella arqueou as costas instintivamente, colocando seus pés em meus ombros. Enfiei o dedo indicador em sua entrada, seguido pelo do meio e do anular, ao mesmo tempo em que sugava seu clitóris.

- Oh gosh Edward... Assim... Não para, por favor não para...

Continuei com o movimento, entrando e saindo de Bella com os três dedos e sugando sua carne sensível, até que senti o espasmo já tão familiar em seu corpo e depois suas coxas relaxaram. Olhei pra cima e Bella me encarava, com um olhar febril e um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu amo você. Demais.

Levantei e colei minha testa com a dela, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu também te amo, Isabella.

Segurei seu quadril com a outra mão e penetrei sua entrada, primeiro devagar e depois aumentando o ritmo. Bella apertou com as duas mãos minha bunda, e nossas bocas e línguas se encontraram e se massagearam freneticamente. A respiração de Bella estava entrecortada, rápida, assim como a minha.

- Adoro te comer, Bella. Você é perfeita pra mim... Tão quente, tão gostosa...

Senti meu corpo estremecer, e um jorro invadiu o corpo de Bella, ao mesmo tempo em que um outro espasmo, dessa vez ainda maior, percorria seu corpo. Diminuí o ritmo devagar, enquanto olhava diretamente em seus olhos, e ela me retribuía o olhar.

Ficamos um tempo abraçados, eu ainda dentro dela, sentindo a sensação de prazer aos poucos se esvair de nossos corpos, mas não de nossa mente.

- Vou sentir sua falta.

Ela falou baixo, com sua cabeça apoiada em meu peito.

- Também vou, amor. Prometo que volto rápido, você nem sentirá minha ausência.

Odeio quando não cumpro minhas promessas.

**FIM DO POV DE EDWARD**

**POV DE BELLA**

Era impressionante o efeito que o toque de Edward tinha em mim.

Depois daquele momento, em que literalmente vi estrelas, eu simplesmente nem lembrava que há pouco tempo estava com raiva dele.

Quando enfim separamos nossos corpos, a única coisa que eu sentia, além da leveza pós-sexo, era uma angústia de não saber quando estaria nos braços de Edward novamente. Sei que ele prometera voltar logo, e eu sabia que ele não ficaria longe não mais que o necessário, mais alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que essa separação duraria mais tempo do que pensávamos.

O amanhecer chegou logo, e quando Renesmee e Jacob acordaram Edward já estava pronto, com sua bagagem perto da porta, esperando para se despedir.

Renesmee o abraçou calorosamente, e eu vi algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo canto dos seus olhos, que ela rapidamente limpou com as costas da mão.

Edward estendeu a mão para Jacob, que apertou e o puxou para um abraço meio de lado, com direito a tapinhas nas costas.

Então ele se virou para mim, me abraçou e falou ao meu ouvido a frase que eu já havia escutado, em um outro momento apreensivo, tantos anos antes:

- Cuide do meu coração... Ele ficou com você.

- Fique com o celular. Entre em contato diariamente, e a cada novidade que ocorrer. Eu te amo.

Então nos desvencilhamos do abraço, e Edward saiu pela grande porta de entrada. Senti como se um pedaço de mim estivesse indo com ele, e minha angústia aumentava a cada momento.


	6. Chapter V Solidão

**CAPÍTULO V – Solidão**

**POV DE BELLA**

Edward me ligou assim que pousou na Itália, e depois quando chegou em Volterra. Disse que iriam caçar antes de encontrar os Volturi, numa reunião que fora marcada por Carlisle naquele mesmo dia, para a noite.

Já que fui a única da família Cullen que permaneceu em Giswil, tinha que encontrar algo para preencher a minha mente e todo o tempo que tinha vago.

Fui com Renesmee e Jacob até a faculdade que iríamos entrar, para fazer a inscrição. Como tínhamos praticamente a mesma idade, iríamos cursar a mesma faculdade. Deixei que Renesmee escolhesse o que gostaria de estudar, e fiquei um pouco ressabiada quando ela optou por Educação Física, junto com Jacob. Afinal, seus dotes vampirescos a faziam uma atleta perfeita, assim como os dotes de lobisomem de Jacob. Não era justo com os outros alunos, mas de forma alguma consegui mudar sua decisão.

Quanto a mim, apesar de não ser mais aquela Bella desengonçada de quando era humana, ainda preferia ficar longe dos esportes, pois a minha força sobrenatural poderia prejudicar alguém. Por isso, me inscrevi no curso de Literatura, já que leitura sempre foi meu grande forte.

Quando chegamos em casa Renesmee estava cabisbaixa.

- O que aconteceu Renesmee? Onde está Jacob?

- Ele foi no mercado, comprar alguma coisa para comermos... Nunca vi, aquele ali parece que não tem fundos.

- Estou sentindo você meio _down_... Aconteceu alguma coisa? Algo na faculdade...?

- Não... Na verdade, estou assim porque mais uma vez terei que adiar meu casamento... Poxa, quando as coisas enfim começaram a andar acontece isso! Que falta de _time_ desse Aro também, hein? Devia ser irmão do Emmet!

- Calma, Renesmee... Eles acabaram de chegar lá, nem se encontraram com eles ainda. Estamos em junho, temos muito tempo até dezembro. Já vi Alice organizar festas em um tempo mínimo. Além do mais, espero que eles voltem rápido pra casa!

- É, eu sei... Eu é que estou ansiosa mesmo...

Jacob chegou carregado de sacolas e Renesmee foi ajudá-lo a guardar tudo. Quanto a mim, resolvi reler mais uma vez [i]_Guerra e Paz_[/i], um dos meus livros prediletos, a fim de matar o tempo.

Mais tarde, quando Renesmee e Jacob já haviam ido deitar, o celular tocou. Era Edward, contando como foi a reunião com os Volturi.

- E aí, como foi?

_- Boa noite, Bella. Também estou com saudade de você, amor..._

- Ai Edward, desculpa. Boa noite querido. Estou morrendo de saudade. Como foi com os Volturi?

_- Hahaha, só você pra me fazer rir, Bella. Pois bem, deixe-me matar sua curiosidade... Fomos todos nos encontrar com Aro, Caius e Marcus. Aro ficou radiante ao me ver e ao ver Alice, mas um tanto decepcionado por sua ausência, e principalmente com a de Renesmee_.

- Aff, ele não se contém não é?

-_ Pois é... Fizemos bem em deixar vocês aí. Ele explicou exatamente a situação crítica que está acontecendo na Espanha, e tenho que informar, não é nada boa. O que os noticiários informam não chega nem a metade da verdadeira catástrofe que está havendo_.

- Merda.

-_ Ele nos mostrou os "comunicados" que o provável líder do exército, Joshua, enviou. O tom não é nada amigável. E pelas palavras dele, ele realmente acredita que tem potencial de sobra para destruir os Volturi. Alice se concentrou e tentou visualizar algum futuro próximo, mas foi em vão. Aro acredita que eles tenham bons conhecimentos com relação aos Volturi e seus poderes aliados, como Jane e Alec. E também que tenham conhecimento dos poderes mais fortes e importantes que poderiam se aliar a eles, no caso eu, Alice e você. Mas como você não está aqui, só resta eu e Alice. Por isso eles estariam conseguindo se esquivar, mudando seus passos todo momento, até o momento exato de atacar. Impedindo que Alice nos avise antes_.

- Hum.

- _Não estamos sozinhos aqui. Os Denali chegaram agora a pouco e._..

- _Tânia_está aí?

_- Está, mas..._

- Era só o que faltava mesmo. Além de ter ficado aqui, sozinha, você ainda está aí acompanhado da Tânia.

_- Bella amor, para com isso. O assunto é sério._

- O que pode ser mais sério do que você estar a quilômetros de distância, sozinho, e ainda por cima com a Tânia por perto?

Silêncio.

- Edward?

_- Nós não temos previsão de quando iremos voltar._


	7. Chapter VI Ñ se deve entregar os pontos

**CAPÍTULO V I – Não se deve entregar os pontos...**

**POV DE EDWARD**

Desde que havíamos saído da reunião com os Volturi, eu estava apreensivo.

Não porque havia percebido que a luta que teríamos pela frente seria realmente avassaladora. E sim porque não sabíamos quando ela aconteceria. Poderia ser a qualquer momento: hoje, amanhã, na próxima semana, no próximo mês. Teríamos que ficar em alerta todo o tempo até o encontro fatídico, pois o que eles realmente queriam era nos pegar desprevenidos, despreparados. E isso poderia ser _fatal._

Fiquei pensando e repassando em como falaria isso para Bella, e não conseguia encontrar um modo melhor.

- Edward... – Alice viu minha apreensão e veio para meu lado. – Você vai ligar para Bella que horas? Dá pra você se decidir? Assim posso ver como será a reação dela, posso te ajudar!

- Ah Alice, até parece que eu preciso disso! Eu _sei_ qual vai ser a reação da Bella. Ela vai ficar maluca! E pior, ela não vai explodir, gritar... Porque estamos longe, e de nada adiantaria brigar por telefone. E ainda tem o fator Tânia. Ela vai pirar quando souber que Tânia estará aqui durante todo o tempo, e ela não.

- Bom, dá pra entender né? Eu também surtaria se ficasse muito tempo longe do Jazz... Ainda mais sem saber ao certo quanto tempo seria. E ainda mais sabendo que ele estaria se arriscando, e que poderia não voltar e...

- Ah, muito obrigada Alice, você está me ajudando muito! Praticamente um comprimido de _valium_ ambulante.

- Desculpe, Ed... Mas liga logo pra ela, acaba com essa aflição.

O telefonema não foi diferente do que eu esperava. Bella estava ansiosa quando atendeu, ávida por notícias. Escutou atentamente os comentários sobre a reunião com os Volturi e ficou tremendamente irritada e enciumada quando soube da presença de Tânia.

E ficou _muda_ quando falei que não tínhamos previsão de retorno.

Demorou quase dois minutos até que Bella voltasse a falar no telefone... Esperei apreensivamente, escutando sua respiração pesada, um sinal claro de que estava tentando se acalmar.

Quando finalmente falou, estava monossilábica. Perguntei como ela estava se sentindo e ela respondeu com um simples "bem, normal, como deveria estar me sentindo?". Tentei amenizar a situação, perguntando de Renesmee, Jacob e a faculdade, se haviam todos se matriculado com sucesso. E suas respostas não passavam de "bem, sim, aham".

Por fim, ela respondeu o meu "eu te amo" com um seco "também" e desligou, sem esperar.

Essa ia definitivamente ser a pior viagem da minha vida.

**FIM DO POV DO EDWARD**

**POV DE BELLA**

Quando Edward soltou aquela bomba pelo telefone, tive vontade de berrar, de jogar o telefone na parede, de pegar um avião e ir direto para Volterra.

Ao invés disso, respirei fundo, diversas vezes, até sentir que estava um pouco mais controlada e que não agiria de modo insensato.

Quando consegui voltar a falar, falei o mínimo possível. Sabia que se falasse demais acabaria explodindo, o que não seria de nenhuma utilidade, com a enorme distância entre nós, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo. Sei que acabei sendo muito fria, mais até do que queria, mas foi mais forte do que eu.

Por isso, agora, enquanto estava deitada na nossa cama vendo um DVD, o remorso começou a bater. Meu marido estava em outro país, não sabia quando ia voltar, tinha como companhia uma mulher - vampira, claro - que sempre teve uma queda por ele e ainda estava aguardando uma batalha perigosa, que poderia ser fatal para muitos dos nossos, inclusive ele.

Sem pensar duas vezes, peguei o celular e apertei seu número na discagem rápida.

Ele atendeu depois de cinco toques, quando eu já estava quase desistindo.

- _Alô? Alô?_

- Oi.

_- Ah, Bella... Achei que você tivesse desligado, amor. Estava no banho, sai correndo, nem deu tempo de pegar a toalha e.._.

- Assim é mesmo melhor.

_- Quê? Como assim?_

- Prefiro saber que você está exatamente como eu estava te imaginando... Completamente pelado, no meio do quarto.

Edward ficou uns segundos em silêncio, provavelmente tentando digerir a minha mudança de humor. Assim que percebeu que nossa briga havia ficado para trás, a tensão de sua voz se dissipou e eu reconheci, mesmo através do telefone, aquele sorriso torto que eu tanto amava estampado em seu rosto.

-_ É mesmo, querida? E o que mais você estava imaginando?_

- Você acabou de sair do banho... Eu me aproximo de você e agarro os seus cabelos molhados com as duas mãos, enquanto colo todo o meu corpo no seu...

-_ Huuuuuuuuum..._

- Sinto sua ereção na altura do meu ventre e começo a tocá-lo, lentamente, da base ao topo...

Podia ouvir a respiração de Edward pesada do outro lado da linha.

- Então eu me afasto de você e deito em nossa imensa cama _king size_, com as pernas entreabertas... Meus olhos estão fixos nos seus... Então eu levo uma mão à boca, chupando meus dois dedos, enquanto com a outra massageio um dos meus seios, apertando o mamilo...

-_ Amor, assim... você... acaba... comigo.._.

- O que você está fazendo, Edward?

_- Estou tocando a punheta mais gostosa do mundo imaginando você, amor..._

- Eu tiro os meus dedos da boca e levo até o meu clitóris, e começo a massageá-lo devagar, em círculos...

_- Porra Bella... Que maldade, garota..._

- O que você quer fazer comigo, querido? Fala pra mim...

-_ Eu me aproximo de você, completamente DURO, puxo você pelos tornozelos e te viro na cama... Daí você fica de quatro pra mim.._.

- Hummm...

_- Eu seguro seus cabelos e você vira a cabeça pra me olhar, enquanto com uma das mãos você se apóia na cama e com a outra você massageia seu peito maravilhoso... Então eu enfio meu pau todo dentro de você, de uma vez só, e você solta um gemido alto e delicioso..._

- Então eu fico de joelho na cama, ainda com você estocando sem parar dentro de mim, e você com um braço envolve meus seios e com o outro a minha cintura... Então... você fala... no meu ouvido...

-_ Goza pra mim, amor... Tô louco... pra gozar... juntinho... com você..._

- Porra Edward... Vou gozar amor...

-_ Bella, caralho... Gostosa.._.

Senti meu corpo todo tremer respondendo ao desejo, e então após vários gemidos a linha ficou em silêncio.

- Edward?

-_ Oi amor... Tô aqui._

- Você ta bem?

_- Maravilhosamente bem, amor. Que surpresa deliciosa... Eu estava desesperado aqui, achando que você estava com raiva de mim._

- E eu estava...

-_ Bom, então acho que vou ter que te deixar com raiva mais vezes, querida... Você fica ainda mais gostosa assim._

- Edward... Você me acharia ainda muito mais gostosa se estivesse aqui agora...

-_ Aff... Eu sei, Bella... Ninguém melhor do que eu sabe disso... Mas você também entende como era perigoso para Renesmee vir pra cá, não é? E que não havia como deixa-la sozinha, incício de faculdade.._.

Sim, sim... Eu sei... Não gosto [i]_nada_[/i] disso, mas sei.

-_ Eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra voltar pra casa o mais cedo possível, Bella. Estou contando os minutos para isso_.

- Eu sei, Edward, eu também. Ah, Edward...

-_ Hum?_

- Avisa para a Tânia, que qualquer gracinha e ela não terá mais nem um fio de cabelo pra contar a história, ok querido?

-_ Bella...? Quem é Tânia?_

- Sem graça.

-_ EU. TE. AMO._

- Eu também. Sonha comigo.

Pelo visto meu plano tinha surtido o efeito desejado. Se meu marido estava distante de mim, acompanhado por uma maravilhosa vampira que sofria de paixonite aguda por ele, eu iria fazê-lo lembrar da mulher que tem em casa, e lembrar _direito_. Para que ele ficasse pensando em mim até depois que já tivesse desligado o telefone... Se ele pudesse sonhar, aposto que seria comigo.


End file.
